À travers toi
by insondable
Summary: OS. Songfic. Elle aimait Harry Potter, le Survivant, mais il est mort. Un jour, elle le retrouvera dans le sourire d'un autre et décidera de «l'aimer à travers lui».


Premièrement bonjour! **( Et bon congé de Paques!! )** Sachez que je suis très _très_ heureuse de voir (enfin, façon de parler) que vous êtes venu jeter un coup d'oeil à cette histoire! C'est pour moi un immense bonheur, et maintenant je me la ferme et vous laisse procéder à la lecture de ce qui suit, parce que c'est plus important que mes débordements affectifs.

**Genre:** Romance/Angst. C'est peut-être pas ça, mais je ne voyais pas quoi mettre d'autre. Au pire venez vous plaindre. C'est une songfic et les paroles de la chanson sont celles de "_La Légende de Jimmy"_, un Opéra rock. J'ai, bien sûr, pris la liberté de changer _Jimmy_ pour _Harry_, parce que sinon, ben, ça colle plus.

**Rating:** (À ce propos, si vous connaissez la traduction de rating, veuillez me la communiquer je vous prie. Je la cherche depuis un moment mais je sèche) J'ai mis K+, qui correspond à 13 ans et + si j'ai bien tout saisi, mais c'est pour ne choquer personne... parce que franchement, à mon avis, à 13 ans tu peux lire les même choses qu'à 16, sauf que tu pigeras pas tout. Anyway.

**Disclaimer :** (Là aussi j'aimerais connaître le terme français, svp) Alors... l'idée de base est à moi (je me met en premier, au diable la modestie), les paroles à Luc Plamondon et Michel Berger, bien que je soupçonne que seul le premier y ai touché, et le contexte de l'histoire, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, est à JKR, qui, du haut de sa fortune colossale, ne s'indignera sûrement pas si j'emprunte un peu son monde avec la promesse de le rendre en bon état après usage. Mes finances personnelles ne ressentiront rien de rien de la popularité future de cet écrit (il est si beau de rêver) ainsi, ne me poursuivez pas messieurs les gentils policiers, ça servirait à rien...

**Spoilers :** (encore le terme français...) Aucun. Si l'un de vous, par une méprise tout à fait extraordinaire, se retrouvait sur cette page sans avoir lu la totalité de l'oeuvre à ce jour édité de la merveilleuse JKR, il n'aurait pas à craindre sa prochaine lecture. Par contre, il ferait bien de quitter le site (mais seulement après avoir lu mes textes) pour se mettre au boulot, et ça presse!

**Remerciements :** Encore une fois un gros merci à **skyblack4** qui corrige si gentiment mes textes sans me demander d'honoraire. En plus, elle dit que je m'améliore et qu'elle à moins de travail. N'est-elle pas merveilleuse? Ensuite, merci à ceux qui l'ont lu et m'ont donnés des commentaires pour l'améliorer : **ÉlizZz**, **Elava** et **soldat2fortune** (sur le site « hpff . org » ) pour qui je suis bêta. L'est-il pas mignon?

* * *

**À travers toi**

Un bruit de clef dans la serrure, une poignée qui tourne et la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre pour te laisser passer à reculons, encombré par tout ce que tu trimbales.

Te revoilà enfin ! Je m'ennuyais de toi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tes courses dureraient si longtemps. Ta vue me manquait.

Je ne te le dis pas bien sûr, tu pourrais t'imaginer des choses et c'est une situation que je préfère éviter. Je me contente de profiter de la vue que tu m'offres en déposant tes paquets sur le sol, dans l'entrée. Je ne propose pas de t'aider, je ne le fais jamais et je ne vois pas ce que cela changerait.

Tu enlèves ton manteau et tes bottes, dépose tes clefs sur la table basse. Toujours assise au salon tandis que tu te démènes dans l'entrée avec tes paquets, je détaille tes traits que je connais par cœur et que j'aime tant. Ces traits qui vous relient. Les cheveux noirs dans tous les sens, le teint un peu basané, la largeur d'épaule…

Je l'aimerai à travers toi  
Je t'aimerai à travers lui

Il te ressemblait énormément. Il t'aurait sûrement aimé et tu le lui aurais peut-être rendu. Mais tout ça ne sont que des suppositions, des vagues scénarios qui resteront cloîtrés dans ma tête.

Il me manque tant… heureusement que tu es là. Quand il est mort, tu as été comme la bouée de sauvetage qui m'a empêché de sombrer. Tu es tombé sur moi comme ça, par hasard, et je ne t'ai pas repoussé. Tu étais tout content… Moi je ne voyais que lui, encore et toujours.

Au début, je t'ai laissé faire. J'observais tes sourires fleurir en me voyant, s'ouvrir quand je te répondais. Tout ça ne me touchait pas vraiment, mais à force d'acharnement tu me maintenais en vie et moi je jouais le jeu. Je faisais semblant d'être heureuse de te voir, je sortais avec toi et faisais semblant de passer un bon moment.

Ça te rendait tellement heureux quand je t'offrais un de mes sourires. Ils étaient faux, mais ça tu ne le voyais pas. Tu étais véritablement fier de toi quand parfois, tu arrivais à m'emmener au parc et que nous nourrissions les oiseaux ensembles. Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais aimer cette activité, mais ça te faisais sourire alors je le faisais. Car j'aime ton sourire. Oh oui, j'aime tant ton sourire… car vous avez le même.

Au début je n'avais pas remarqué mais au bout d'un moment, lors d'une de nos sorties au parc, j'ai tourné la tête vers toi. Tu étais tellement occupé par les pigeons que tu ne m'avais pas vu faire et tu n'as donc pas pensé me rendre mon regard.

Le faible soleil dessinait les contours de ta chevelure sombre et ses rayons se reflétaient dans tes yeux, faisant ressortir plus intensément la joie que tu ressentais à voir les pigeons s'avancer de leur démarche dansante, presque jusqu'à ta main tendue.

Mais le plus beau, c'était ton sourire. Exactement le même qu'il m'adressait lorsqu'il me voyait arriver de loin, le même que celui qu'il prenait pour m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Celui que je surprenais parfois à danser sur sa bouche quand il croyait que je regardais ailleurs et qu'il se laissait aller à une joie toute simple et enfantine.

Ce jour là, au parc, je t'ai offert mon premier baiser. Tu étais aux anges. Moi, je pensais que je l'embrassais lui, je l'avais retrouvé dans ton sourire.

Et pour lui tu me donneras  
Le meilleur de ta vie

Cela fera bientôt cinq ans que nous avons fait cette sortie. Une mois après celle-ci tu m'avais demandé d'emménager avec toi. C'était rapide, me disais-tu, tu le savais, mais tu y avais longuement réfléchis et tu en étais venu à la conclusion qu'attendre ne donnerais rien, tu étais sûr de toi, de ce que tu voulais. Nous étions jeunes, même pas la trentaine, mais il n'est jamais trop tôt pour le bonheur, ajouta-tu. Bien sûr, tu comprendrais si je n'étais pas prête…

Je t'ai coupé gentiment et t'ai dis que j'acceptais. Je vivais dans un tout petit appart mal chauffé, mal isolé, au troisième et je n'avais pour vue que le mur gauche de l'immeuble voisin. Toi, tu vivais dans une petite maison en banlieue avec un petit jardin et de jolies haies en guise de clôtures. Un petit coin coquet en somme. Mais surtout ce qui m'a décidé était que je voulais te voir sourire.

Nerveux par la demande que tu avais à me faire, tu ne m'avais pas encore souris de ton vrai sourire de la journée. Tu ne m'en avais offert que des crispés, des contrits et même des petites grimaces mal assurées.

Je l'aimerai à travers toi  
Je t'aimerai à travers lui

Moi, j'étais accro à ces morceaux de lui que tu me distribuais. Comme une droguée en manque, j'attendais ma dose avec impatience. Quand tu m'as fait ton offre, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était la récompense à laquelle j'aurais droit si j'étais gentille. Et je l'ai eu.

Je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix, le sourire que m'a fait étais si resplendissant, si lumineux, que je souhaitais que tu me reposes la question chaque jour pour te répondre oui encore et encore. En plus, comme je l'ai dit, ton lieu de résidence était mieux que le mien, je ne vois pas alors de quoi je me serais plainte.

Le lendemain, tu me ramenas chez moi assez tôt et commençais déjà à m'aider à tout empaqueter. Tu avais appelé un camion déménageur la veille en rentrant chez toi. Il fallait battre le fer tandis qu'il était encore chaud, disais-tu, et de plus de cette façon tu pourrais consacrer la soirée entière à me faire découvrir mon nouveau chez moi.

Tu m'as fait faire le tour du propriétaire, heureux de me voir apprécier la déco mais insistant sur le fait qu'on pourrait faire de la place pour caser chacun de mes meubles et de mes bibelots si j'en avais envie. Tu pourrais même agrandir la maison s'il le fallait.

Cette nuit-là, nous avons dormis ensemble, dans le même lit, pour la première fois. En parfait gentleman tu avais proposé de prendre le divan, ou même de me raccompagner chez moi si je n'étais plus sûre. Je sais que tu l'aurais fait. Mais je n'avais aucune résistance, tu étais si gentil, et puis tu souriait tellement à chacune de mes réponses positives.

Je n'avais pas de pyjama alors tu m'as proposé un de tes vieux T-shirt large, pour qu'il me serve de jaquette. J'ai bien compris que tu voulais me voir porter quelque chose avec ton odeur, dans l'espoir que je la respire à la dérobée, comme les jeunes femmes amoureuses le font.

Je ne suis pas allé jusque là. Je me suis contenté de l'enfiler tandis que tu te changeais dans la salle de bain, encore une fois soucieux de ne pas me brusquer.

Et je me donnerai à toi  
Comme si tu étais lui

Quand tu es revenu, tu portais un pyjama comme si tu te préparais à passer une rude nuit d'hiver dans un pays nordique. J'ai bien vu que tu t'apprêtais à passer une sage nuit. Tu n'aurais sûrement pas osé me prendre dans tes bras, même sachant que je dormais profondément.

Je me suis approchée de toi et je t'ai lentement retiré ces vêtements encombrants. Ta chemise aux manches affreusement longues est tombée, puis ta camisole blanche sans manche. Je n'avais pas peur de ta peau, comme tu semblais le penser. Tu as le même grain que lui…

J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à te goûter, à retrouver ses saveurs. Les particularités que vous ne partagiez pas je passais outre, les occultait même, pour ne me concentrer que sur ce que je trouvais de lui. La même odeur musquée, le même goût salé. La même douceur de peau, la même finesse des cheveux. Tous ces détails qui m'avaient tant manqués.

Si tu veux tu seras celui  
Celui qui le remplacera  
Dans mes nuits avec lui

Le camion déménageur était venu dans la semaine. Il faut dire que rares étaient les déménagements à cette époque de l'année. Il a embarqué mes meubles, le reste ayant déjà été acheminé à voiture jusqu'à chez toi, que tu me forçais déjà à appeler chez nous.

En fait je n'étais plus retournée à mon appart que pour faire mes paquets avec toi, car ils s'étaient fait si vite grâce à ta supervision que bientôt il ne resta plus grand-chose que je pouvais utiliser. Ma vaisselle et mes vêtements partis, entre autre, je ne pouvais plus vraiment habiter là.

Je sais bien que tu avais fait exprès pour qu'on emballe ces items dans les premiers, avec la literie et les accessoires de toilette, mais je ne t'ai pas fait de remarque à ce sujet. Tu l'aurais mal pris, croyant que c'était un reproche ou que tu avais été maladroit et empressé. Je ne voulais pas te faire sentir mal inutilement.

Dès le début de notre cohabitation, tu avais commencé à me couvrir d'attentions pour que je sois heureuse. Tu réussissais parfois à m'arracher un sourire, ce qui te faisait sourire à ton tour. C'est à ce moment là que j'étais le plus proche de ce qu'on appelle bonheur.

Ces attentions, tu me les offres toujours, même après toutes ces années, t'acharnant à vouloir me rendre heureuse, croyant souvent y parvenir.

Je n'irai plus au cinéma

Cependant, j'ai laissé tomber la plupart des choses que j'aimais faire, ce qui rend ta tâche plus difficile. Ce que j'aimais, c'était être avec lui. Nous allions souvent au cinéma, c'était sa sortie préférée. Il adorait presque tous les films qu'il voyait, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais selon les critiques. Je crois qu'il aimait surtout l'ambiance en fait. Ça et tous ces petits à côtés comme le pop corn, le plafond haut, le son au maximum…

Il aimait même les previews des autres films, c'est dire. Chaque fois qu'il en voyait un, il me chuchotait à l'oreille qu'il faudrait aller le voir, ça promettait. Bien sûr très peu des films ayant eut cette éloge eurent droit à notre visite, ou alors que bien plus tard, quand on tombait dessus par hasard au vidéo club au coin de la rue.

Un jour, il m'avait révélé que petit, bien que vivant dans une famille moldue, assez aisée de surcroît, il n'avait jamais pu profiter des joies du septième art. Quand ils allaient au cinéma ils le laissaient garder la maison, l'enfermant bien souvent, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne se sauverait pas. S'ils leur prenaient l'envie d'écouter un film chez eux, ils l'enfermaient dans sa chambre la plupart du temps, ou le laissaient profiter d'un coin obscur et reculé du salon, hors de leur vue.

Il aimait aussi beaucoup tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie. Encore plus que les divertissements moldus, ceux sorciers l'enchantaient. J'en étais venu à les adorer autant que lui à cause de l'enthousiasme qu'il dégageait.

Bien sûr, de ce côté je n'ai aucun souci à me faire. Toi qui ne connais pas l'existence de la magie, jamais il ne te viendrait à l'idée de me convier à un match de quidditch ou de me proposer une partie de bataille explosive, ou encore de m'inviter à un concert de Cassandra Chantefault.

C'est mieux ainsi, au moins de cette façon je n'aurai pas à te refuser et à perdre un de tes beaux sourire. En perdre un, c'est comme le perdre lui. C'est perdre une occasion de le revoir, de le faire revivre. C'est refaire mon deuil. Il est parti si soudainement… du jour au lendemain il n'était plus là, il n'étais pas rentré.

J'avais passé la soirée à l'attendre et je m'inquiétais, il n'était jamais arrivé en retard pour une sortie cinéma. Bien sûr on pourrait prendre la séance d'ensuite, mais c'était un principe d'arriver à temps. Finalement, comme je ne l'attendais plus, j'ai reçu un hibou. J'ai appris qu'il était mort, tué par un mangemort toujours en liberté.

Le Lord Noir avait été tué depuis presque un an, mais ses partisans n'avaient pas tous été arrêtés. Sûrement que celui-ci ne s'était pas remis de la Défaite Finale, qu'il l'avait vu se promener seul et qu'il avait décidé de prendre sa revanche.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas l'intention de le faire, peut-être tout s'est-il décidé en quelques secondes. Je ne le saurai jamais. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que tout peu changer du jour au lendemain, sans préavis. Je sais que ça peut être définitif et qu'on peut très bien ne pas être d'accord, mais tout ce qu'on fera ne changera rien. Depuis ce jour, j'ai peur de demain. Un jour à la fois, avec toi, avec lui, c'est bien suffisant.

Je t'aimerai pour aujourd'hui  
Je revivrai à travers toi  
La légende de Harry

Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Son départ a créé un trou béant que seul lui pourrait combler en revenant. Je me languis du Survivant.

Je l'aimerai à travers toi  
Je t'aimerai à travers lui  
Il y aura entre toi et moi  
La légende de Harry

Je sais bien que tu n'est pas lui. Je me laisse parfois bercer par cette chimère l'espace d'un instant, quand je retrouve un de ses traits en toi, mais je reste lucide, je sais bien qu'il est parti.

Toi aussi tu portes des œillères, par moments. Notamment quand tu me parles de nous, quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes ou quand tu me fais l'amour et que tu me vois distraite, mais que tu préfères l'ignorer. Tu sais bien au fond de toi qu'il y a une ombre entre nous, qui m'empêche d'être tout à toi. Quoique tu fasses, je serai toujours à lui.

Je sais que tu le sais. Je sais aussi que tu sais que je le sais. C'est un non-dit entre nous, mais cela n'empêche rien. Nous formons un couple uni, soudé, tout ça par Harry. Seulement, nous préférons ne pas y penser. Je ne fais que profiter de sa présence par toi, et toi tu profites de la mienne lorsqu'il est là.

Penser à ce fait ne sert à rien, alors on ne fait que vivre, on tente parfois de faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Tu me fais plaisir, je te fais sourire, tu me rends heureuse, tu es heureux. Pourquoi se tracasser l'esprit avec le reste.

Malgré le temps qui passera  
Même si la vie nous désunis  
Il restera entre toi et moi  
La légende de Harry

Peut-être un jour notre histoire prendra fin. Tu en auras assez de ma semi-présence, j'en aurai assez de la sienne aussi incomplète. Peut-être partirons nous en grand coup d'éclat, ou alors doucement, gentiment et sans heurt. Peut-être aussi finirons-nous notre vie ensembles. Tous les trois. Personne ne peut le dire.

La légende de Harry  
La légende de Harry

* * *

Bon, voilà, vous avez vu ce qu'il y avait à voir. J'y aie mis le temps avant de poster, mais je l'ai finalement fait. Faut dire que j'ai reçu la version corrigé le 26 (Mars, faut pas exagéré non plus). Et je ne parle pas de la date à laquelle j'ai eu fini ce truc! Pourtant je ne publie qu'aujourd'hui... considérez que c'est un cadeau en retard de Paques en avance. Z'avez tout saisi? lol

Une review pour m'encourager? Ou alors pour me dire de tout lâcher lol !

BisouxXx à tous et à toutes (y a-t-il des tous? lol) , même si vous n'avez pas aimé et/ou que vous ne reviewerez pas, parce que vous avez pris le temps de lire et c'est déjà beaucoup. Merci


End file.
